


Enjoy the Show

by tinam_ut



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Creampie, Degradation, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Pet Names, Reader-Insert, Restraints, School, Self-Insert, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinam_ut/pseuds/tinam_ut
Summary: You forget something in class so you have to go back, but walk in on two of your teachers, right in the middle of them getting ready for it. Walking out and acting as if you hadn't seen anything would have been an option, but I don't think Professor Dark or Professor Anti would allow it. Now that you're here you'll have to pay the consequences....





	Enjoy the Show

**Author's Note:**

> That's a really long (and hot) one, so brace yourselves!   
> Have fun ;)

You had forgotten something in your classroom. Again. The lady at the front desk was used to that by now. And fortunately, she recognized you were a trustworthy student, and she would lend you a set of keys so you could get back what you forgot. You hurried in the corridors, you had to be quick so you could finally get home. You arrived in front of the locked room. Your eyes looked left and right, making sure no one else was there: you didn’t particularly want to answer questions, even though the answer was quite simple. You just heard a faint sound coming from somewhere, probably in the staircase or something. You took the key and pushed into the keyhole, swinging the door open. You stepped in, instinctively walking towards the place you sat at earlier. It’s only a few steps later that you realized the room wasn’t empty. Your body froze in place and you couldn’t move anymore. Two pairs of eyes were staring at you in anger, but most of all, in surprise. Your professors, Dark and Anti. Dark’s was towering over Anti who was squished against the desk, shirtless, numerous red marks on his back. He seemed the angriest of the two, frowning and his teeth visible in a growl. Dark on the other seemed calmer, even if he was taken aback and slightly short of breath by your sudden arrival. His suit was a mess, and a quick glance to the side noticed that his tie had been thrown to the side. Stuttering excuses, you tried to step back to the door, but it slammed close in front of your face, Dark’s hand pushing against it. You had never felt this vulnerable in your entire life. Dark looked down at you, and you noticed a weird smirk on his lips and a bump in his pants. You flushed, walking back against the door, unwillingly cornering yourself against it.

**“There there young lady, why are you in such a hurry all of a sudden? It’d be impolite to leave so soon, wouldn’t it.”**

He rose his other hand to squish your cheeks and chin, lifting your head up. You were bright red as Dark’s face got closer to you, breathing hot air against you. Your body, frail compared to your teacher’s, began shaking in fear and anticipation. Dark’s grin got larger, and he spoke, addressing to Anti who had gotten closer, arms crossed in front of his naked chest, obviously annoyed.

**“Anti, I have something to offer you.”**

Dark’s wicked smile grew even larger. Still talking to Anti:

**“Anti, I know you’re a little slut who just loves to be watched. Well, guess what? Today? I found you an audience.”**

You tried to wiggle your way out, not sure about what all of this meant. You quickly looked to the side to see Anti, still getting closer, but now having a smirk similar to Dark’s. He looked somewhat better -even if a slight blush had appeared on his nose. Anti stepped closer to Dark, to the point where he was almost rubbing himself against the other’s back. He brought his chin to rest on Dark’s shoulder, his hands on Dark’s sides, and he whispered.

**_“Sounds good to me. But look at her, she won’t stay still for long though. We should do something about that, hm?”_ **

Your eyes opened wider and your cheeks got redder. What are they going to do to you? As a response, Dark chuckled, letting a growl out, and bringing his chest closer to yours, slightly pushing Anti out of the way. He nuzzled his face in the crook of your neck, slightly biting his way across your jawline. You whimpered against your will, closing your eyes and shivering. This was so wrong. So. So. Wrong. Dark whispered, low, almost threatening.

 **“Would you like that sweetheart? Would like to stay here and watch us do our thing? Oh, and don’t lie, I have noticed the way you watch me sometimes. And I’m sure Professor Anti over here has too.”**  He bit harder while almost growling in your ear, sending shivers down your spine. “ **Tell me.”**

_“I- I just-”_

He nipped again, lower and lower down your throat, feeling your pulse going crazy. He chuckled again.  **“You what, babygirl? You interrupted us. Now you have to face the consequences.”**

 _“S-sir-!”_  you squeaked.  _“I- this is w-wrong- bu-but-”_

A low growl resonated in his chest and through your entire body.  **“Talk.”**

Your eyes shut tight, you looked away, breathing lightly.  _“I- w-want to stay, s-sir-”_

A loud laugh boomed through Dark’s mouth, and behind him, Anti was chuckling too. You were shaking like a leaf when Dark suddenly moved to tightly grab one of your arms, Anti hurrying to get the other one. You tried to wiggle free, not really knowing why; you had just admitted you wanted this. They brought you towards a chair in front of the desk, and violently threw you on it so you sat down, slightly short of breath. Anti walked behind you and pulled your arms towards him, forcefully maintaining your wrists in place. He leaned towards you, gently blowing his hot breath to your neck and ear. You squirmed a little bit, closing your eyes. Anti giggled a high pitched laugh, his other hand running on your stomach, while his lips were quickly leaving kisses and nips across your cheek.

_**“What a naughty little thing you are. I’m sure you’re already dripping wet, aren’t you slut?”** _

_“s-sir- what are y-you-”_

His hand got lower and lower down.  ** _“Do you want me to check for myself?~”_**

Face flushing bright red, you stuttered out something unintelligible.

He began tugging at the hem of your pants.  ** _“Those aren’t words sweetheart.”_**

_“I-I’m- s-sir-”_

He breathed in deeply, almost growled out when he exhaled, his fingers getting dangerously close, and already feeling the heat.  ** _“I can feel it, slut. And you’re still trying to deny it?”_**

You turned away, face still flushed, words lost.

**_“Words will come back to you when you’ll be begging to be touched slut. You’ll see.”_ **

Then his hand suddenly left the warmth of your skin, you suddenly felt very cold.

You had been too occupied to notice Dark had gone over to the desk, grabbing something from one of the drawers. He came back with multiple pieces of rope. He threw one in Anti’s direction. He grabbed it and proceeded to tie your wrists where he had been holding them since the beginning. Your whole upper body was unable to move, and when Dark had finished tying your ankles to the chair’s legs, you were absolutely unable to do anything. You squirmed into place.

Anti stepped next to Dark to admire their work. Face suddenly lit up with a playful smirk, he turned towards the other man, and began talking :

**_“Well. Where were we-”_ **

His sentence was cut short when Dark violently brought his hands on his lovers face, passionately kissing him. Anti’s surprise soon let place to a whimper of pleasure as he let the other take control. They both stepped back to the desk and Dark made him sit back on there. He was still shirtless, and now you had the occasion to see how red he was from scratches, bites, hickeys. Dark growled and began to devour the other teacher’s chest again. Soon, the room was filled with growls and whimpers, and you got fidgety on your chair, face still bright red.  

Anti’s back was now arching from pleasure and he seemed to try holding back his mewls and moans. Which only encouraged Dark to work harder. He was now biting harshly at his collarbone, tearing needy muffled noises from the green-haired man. Even from a distance, you could hear Dark growl and purr and moan, tasting every little piece of the other man. He was bright red, squirming all over the place and moaning lowly. Your eyes couldn’t stop staring, now at Anti’s face, then at Dark’s job. You were beginning to feel hot and bothered. Apparently, Dark caught you from the corner of his eye, because he lifted his face a little bit from the other’s skin, only to let out lowly:

**“Anti dear… I think our spectator over here like what she sees. But I think you can do a little bit better than that, right babyboy?”**

He got up his lover’s torso again, pushing his lips against his again, hands slowly caressing his lower stomach, and crotch. He scratched his nails on the cloth of his jeans, sending vibrations along the way. This drove Anti crazy. He wanted more. It was obvious on his face. Mouth half-open in the kiss, he was panting heavily and tugging at Dark’s suit to bring him closer.

 **“Speak slut.”**  growled Dark in the other’s ear.

 ** _“P-Please Master…. P-P-Please-please-please…. I-….NGhhh… Touch…. Please…_** ”

 **“That’s right, that’s my good boy…”**  purred Dark as he unbuttoned his lover’s pants and slipped his hand inside. The deep and loud moan that escaped his lips sent shivers down your spine and damp in the bottom of your panties. You bit your lower lip and wiggled a bit against your restraints.

Dark slowly turned his head to watch your flustered face, not stopping stroking Anti’s length through his underpants. The other was whimpering and pleading in the background as he spoke, voice strong and authoritative:

**“Have anything to say sweetheart? What do you want me to do?”**

_“D-do anything, s-sir- just don’t s-stop..”_

Without leaving your eyes, he yanked Anti’s pants down, revealing his rock-hard member, and drool dripping from his mouth.

**“Do you hear that Anti? She wants me to  c o n t i n u e … Do you agree, slut?”**

No real words were spoken, just frenetic nodding and unintelligible blabber. Some words were understandable though. Yes. Please. More. Please. Master. Please. An animalistic growl boomed in Dark’s throat. Obviously, being called Master really got him going. From your seat and slightly blurry eyes, she could see a bump beginning to tighten Dark’s pants. You clenched your fists, the heat in your lower stomach and panties getting harder and harder to ignore. You closed your thighs as tight as she could, but the little friction she could earn from this was all but enough. A flustered whimper escaped your mouth against you. Dark didn’t react, except for a low chuckle, as he dropped to his knees in front of Anti’s aching erection. His back arched again and he winced when Dark teasingly blew his hot breath on his skin. A satisfied smirk appeared on his lips as he turned again to watch you struggle to get some stimulation. His hands were massaging the very base of Anti’s cock, not stroking or anything, not giving him barely enough attentions, just to tease him and remind him that he was there, ready to begin. He asked you again :

**“So sweetheart, how should I do this? Teasingly and agonizingly slow? Or direct and rough?”**

Anti began pleading and whimpering and gibbering under him, to which Dark answered lowly, squeezing a little tighter with his hand:  **“There there Pet, Master is not talking to you right now….”**

 _“Hhhhnmm..”_  You bit your lip, whimpering slightly.  _“I-Sir-”_

Dark closed his eyes, smelling Anti’s cock, so agonizingly close, but still not touching, which made the green-haired male almost scream. Voice amazingly low, he growled:  **“Well, well, well. Poor Anti there won’t be able to wait for very long you know. Because I’m not doing anything before you tell me to. What do you think about that Anti?”**  
The poor guy turned tear-filled blue eyes towards you, a huge frown deforming his features. He was almost crying.  ** _“G-God….. Hhhh… Please…. P-Pleee-e-e-ease… Nghhhh… Hhhh…. God-d….”_**

 _“Hard,”_  you whispered.  _“And fast- I- I think..”_

“You think.” Dark echoed. He then stood up on his feet, leaving Anti all cold and alone. He commanded, suddenly almost scary:  **“Do. Not. Move. Slut. Is that understood?”**  
Anti stuttered a pained answer, and clenched his hands above his face, still almost crying. Dark got closer to you, his steps clicking on the floor. He stopped right in front of you and leaned down so his nose was almost touching yours. He forcefully gripped your chin with his hand, tilting your head up towards his, lips almost touching. Your face was on fire, and she had to struggle to maintain his stare. “ **You’ll have to be a bit more sure than that. I want you to tell me what you want sweetheart. So you’re going to answer again. What should I do to him?”**

Again, you bit your lip, eye glancing over to Anti. And suddenly you had a very evil idea. You didn’t know where it came from, but it was there in your mind. You opened your mouth, sounding much more confident than you really were.  
_“Does he need to have anything done to him right now? Surely if he wants you that bad, he’d be willing to do anything. Even just waiting as you watch him struggle…”_  
That was ridiculous, especially in the state you were in right now. What were you even thinking. But this had been way too tempting.

Still extremely close from your lips, a very large grin deformed his face. He inhaled deeply, and whispered:  **“I like your thinking, darling.”**  He then pressed his lips against yours in a heated kiss. His hand climbed on the back of your head, playing softly with your hair and bringing you closer to him. He slightly moaned in the kiss, tongue slipping into your mouth. This lasted for about 30 seconds when he finally pulled back, a string of saliva still connecting them, slightly short of breath. He growled, grasping more violently the back of your head and showing his canines as he talked:  **“I fucking knew you had it in you, slut.”**

He then stepped back up and returned to Anti’s side, who seemed to have been struggling for hours, judging by the pained frown on his face. You didn’t know if he had listened to the conversation, but the way he then looked at you, tears rolling down his face, said everything. Not really anger. More a deep sorrow. And lust swirling in his watery eyes. Kinda heartbreaking in a way. Anyway. Anti then returned his eyes to Dark, silently pleading. The poor guy visibly looked desperate. He had his hands clenched above his mouth, fingers intertwined to make sure they wouldn’t roam down below, where his aching member was twitching like crazy every once in a while. It was now obvious how much he was shaking, his arms in midair, not really resting on anything, almost convulsing. Dark chuckled as he reached the desk again, slowly and tenderly brushing his fingers on the other man’s torso, causing him to whine and arch his back under his touch.

**“You heard what was said, right babyboy? What would you like to say about that?”**

Dark’s hands went to cover Anti’s shaking own, uncovering his flushed face in the process. He gently put them down on the man’s chest, laying flat, while his own hand went up to brush a lone strand of hair away from Anti’s eyes. He bent down and sweetly kissed his lips, tearing a pained whimper from the other. His eyes fluttered close.

 **“Tell me everything, Prince. Tell me what you so deeply want to say. You have to earn it, dear.”** He quickly glanced over to you.  **“Isn’t that right, sweetheart?”**

Blinking out of the haze the kiss had left you in, you answered.  _"Y-You’re right…”_

He smirked, against Anti’s skin. Dark hummed, slightly nibbling at poor Anti’s jawline. He was shaking under him, desperate to be touched. God, he loved seeing his lover like this. A low growl rumbled in his throat, and he pulled back to encourage Anti to speak.

**_“HHh…HHH…. M-Master… Please Master… I… I-I would do anything …. A-Anything at all… Please…  NGhhhh… Nhhh-h-h-h-hhh…”_ **

He looked like he was about to cry at any moment. Dark stepped to be standing between the man’s legs, which have been dangling off the desk’s edge this entire time. The tip of Anti’s cock was almost touching Dark’s crotch, making him mewl in despair. He leaned down slightly, caressing Anti’s stomach down, to end their way on either part of Anti’s member, agonizingly close. Dark’s gentle touch toughened as he gripped forcefully the man’s hips and began rubbing himself on Anti, finally giving him some sort of friction, the friction that he so desperately wanted. A relieved moan echoed in the room. Anti’s hands left the top of his chest to go lay on his sides. He wanted to grab Dark’s vest and shove him towards him, but if he did…. If he did. He would be punished. Perhaps won’t be allowed to release. He couldn’t risk that. His fists clenched and unclenched nervously on his sides.

Dark growled as he continued rubbing the bump in his pants against the other man’s rock hard member. A deep moan boomed in his throat. He unbuckled his belt and opened his pants, giving himself some room down there. He bent down, kissing and biting across the man’s stomach, earning some delicious pained noises from him. Dark would have gladly waited a little longer, to tease his lover even more, but he simply couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He dove to his knees and gave a long, delicious lick, from the balls to the head. Anti gasped loudly, arching back and back of the head almost sinking into the desk, he couldn’t control his hands when they grabbed Dark’s hair with some sort of strength. Which made Dark growl, and take all of Anti’s dick at once, slightly gagging, but he went all the way down. He stayed there as long as he could, before pulling back, slightly out of breath. He licked his lips and turned to you:

**“Hhh.. You first wanted me to go hard and fast, isn’t that right slut?”**

He didn’t even wait for an answer from you, and immediately bobbed his head to take Anti again. He was enjoying the man’s noises like ever, this sweet music only hardening his own member. He growled again, glancing from time to time over to you, to smirk when he noticed how red you were. You were enjoying the sight apparently. Good.

And he went down on Anti’s cock, again and again. Judging by the sounds they were both making, they were both having a wonderful time. You could hear Dark moaning, the mouth full of the other’s member. You accidently let out a small whimper, before immediately pinching your lips close. You squirmed on the chair, suddenly feeling very hot. The restraints were tied too tightly, you couldn’t move at all. Which was the point. And you couldn’t say that you didn’t like it. You did. But…. The damp in your panties wouldn’t go away. You were… aching now. A blush crept up your neck to your cheeks. Your head dropped down, and you squirmed. You closed your eyes tightly, clenched your fists behind your back. Your hips were moving almost on their own on the chair, desperately needing contact or … Anything. A loud chuckle and growl made you eyes jolt open again. Dark was staring at you, mouth and chin covered in precum. He was quickly moving his hand on Anti’s cock, tearing unintelligible noises from him. His eyes weren’t looking at anything in particular, staring blindly at the ceiling. A few tears rolled down his cheeks, but not pained tears anymore. Liquid pleasure was in those tears. He was moaning and moaning and moaning, which only put you in a bigger mood. You must have blushed bright red, because Dark loud laugh boomed again in the room, and he flung at you:

**“And I think our little slut over there is getting quite excited. But you’re the one who interrupted us in the first place after all, so I don’t think you should get anything from us.”**

A devilish grin appeared on his face in front of your desperate look. He gave another long lick to Anti, making him moan loudly. Eyes on you again, he let out, obviously satisfied with himself.

**“But maybe if you beg for it, we might reach a compromise… But for now…”**

He rose to his feet and threw his suit vest to the side, revealing a crumpled up shirt, wrinkles all over the cloth. He unbuttoned the top buttons before leaning down so he could reach Anti’s neck to give it a bite. He firmly grabbed his head, forcing his lust-blurry eyes to look at him. He didn’t speak loud, but you could make out the words :

**“Now listen to me, pet. I’m going to fuck you. Hard. And fast. And you’re going to love it. BUT. You’re not coming without me, is that understood.”**

Anti tried to talk, but only a bit of saliva came out of his mouth. He tried nodding, but he couldn’t really, because Dark was holding his face.  **“I need words, slut. Do. You. Understand?”**

**_“NGgghghhhhhh…. y….. yessss…. Ma… Hhhhh.. NGhhh… steR….. Nghhhh… M-Master…”_ **

Dark growled again, a hungry spark lighting up his eyes. He yanked his pants and boxers down, revealing how hard and big he was. Your eyes widened at the sight. You… Weren’t expecting him to be… Like this. This big. You tried to close your legs and squirmed on your chair. As he was quietly stroking his length, Dark’s stare came over you, and he smirked, lust visibly clouding his black eyes. He then grabbed Anti’s legs, lifting them and spreading them by putting his ankles on his shoulders. He prodded his fingers to the man’s entrance, coating them with saliva and loosening him up a bit. Anti squirmed and moaned, his clouded thoughts only begging him to get fucked, now. After 30 good seconds of agony -both for Anti and Dark-, Dark took a bottle of lube from behind the desk and coated himself and Anti in it, before slowly pushing the head of his cock in. He grunted, feeling how tight his hole was. Anti whimpered, always wanting more. Dark chuckled loudly before picking up pace, faster and faster. Going as deep as he could.

Soon, moans, whimpers, groans, and the sound of flesh slapping flesh echoed in the entire room, and probably the whole building. Dark didn’t lie: he was fucking Anti senseless, his balls slapping against the other’s butt, again and again, relentlessly. Anti was an absolute mess, mouth open wide and drooling, gibbering nonsense. His eyes were half-lidded, looking -was he even capable to look at anything?- at Dark, probably trying to tell him to go faster. You were scarlet red, whole body leaning forward, pulling on the rope that held your wrists in place. You wanted… So many things. Having to watch this scene in person without being able to do anything about it was real torture. Your legs were weak, you had tried to close them way too much. Your new idea was to wiggle on place to rub yourself … Didn’t do wonders. Far from it actually, it would only make you more flustered. You tightly closed your eyes, the sounds that were making your professors still haunting you. Why were you even here? You just wanted to take something you forgot! You began doing ‘no’ with your head, turned on like you never had been before. The pool of wetness was growing so much you might be drowning by the end of this. Dark’s breathless voice boomed in the room, while he was still thrusting in at an impossible pace, marking his speech by another hip thrust every other word:

**“You are. Really cute. Nghhahh. When you’re. Blushing like this. NGhhhh…”**

Still holding firmly Anti’s hips, his head, hair all over the place, turned to stare at you, his hungry grin contorting his features. He quickly brought one hand over Anti’s dick, giving it a tight squeeze, making the other mewl in pleasure. He noticed how you looked at them, at him fucking Anti’s hole, at Anti’s erect dick, shaking with every movement, at Dark’s hands, knowing exactly where to grab and in what way. He noticed the delicious red shade of your skin. He grinned even more.

**“Beg for me slut. Just. Beg. You won’t. Get anything otherwise. Ghhh…”**

_“F-fuck- s-sir- please untie me- let me touch m-myself- p-please- this is so- so- fuck…“_

**“Ghh.. Touch yourself? Now that. Would be. Such a waste. Wouldn’t it. I’m sure we can. Offer you more. Than that. Don’t you think?”**

Your head snapped towards Dark’s face, blushing even harder than before, which you didn’t think was possible. You let out a half moan as you spoke.  _"W-what do yo-hnnng-! y-you mean, s-sir- ghhhn-”_

He chuckled loudly, short of breath.  **“Hah… What do you think, sweetheart?”**

You coughed and choked on your breath, your eyes unable to choose between looking at Dark, or looking at Anti. You weren’t really sure, but you couldn’t ignore the thought of yourself, spread open, being pounded and teased and restricted…. A soft moan tumbled from your lips, still watching intensely as Dark treated Anti. The roughness, the commands, the names, the everything. Again, your breath hitched. _“I- sir- p-please-”_

Dark bent forward a lot, so he could give a teasing “kiss” on the top of Anti’s cock, making him wince and squirm some more. He didn’t leave your eyes. He growled at you, still thrusting, but at a much slower pace, so he could have his breath to play the trick he wanted to do.

 **“Hhh…. What do you … want, sweetheart? For this once, the choice is yours. My dick? Or Anti’s?”**  He kissed again, almost having the whole head in his mouth.  **“Anti’s mouth ? Or mine?”**  He bent down to give a heated kiss on Anti’s lips, grabbing his throat with his free hand, making him moan some more. He was now pleading almost intelligible words, now that he had some breathing back into him.  **“You have to tell me, sweetheart. The choice is yours. And I’m sure Anti here won’t mind your choice. Right, babyboy?”**  Anti nodded vigorously as Dark kissed him again.

 _“I- I-”_ You closed your eyes, turning away, breathing heavily. On one hand, there was Dark. Powerful, in control, and his voice… The one that had been teasing you along all this time. But Anti; you saw sweat roll down his face, yet a sudden spark a new lust- lust towards you, of all people- intrigued you. An idea struck your mind. You were pushing the limits. This was same or double -literally.

_“W-why not b-both?”_

Dark grinned, and somehow, Anti seemed relieved, before his blue eyes went to search Dark’s to see how he’d react. His hand caressed the other’s torso.  **“Why not both….”** , he repeated, visibly thinking. His thrusts almost stopped, to Anti’s great displeasure. He mewled but bit his lips to stop himself. Dark turned towards you again.  **“You’re a needy little slut, aren’t you.”**    
He stepped away from Anti, walking towards you, his wet cock bouncing with his steps. When he arrived in front of you he didn’t lean, and his erect member was really close to your face. He smirked at the blush this caused and grabbed the back of your head so you looked at him.  **“If you really want both, you would have to beg, and beg, and beg….”**  he leaned down progressively until their foreheads almost touched. His fingers dropped from your cheek to the corner of your lips, slightly opening them. The lust was almost tangible when he spoke, barely a whisper, but that held so much need.  **“Tell me sweetheart…. How skilled is this mouth of yours, hm?”**

 _“I-I d-don’t know…,”_  you breathed, focusing to keep your eyes locked with his.  _“I’d do my v-very best for you s-sir- hnnnnnmmm- o-or P-Professor A-Anti-”_

The corners of his own lips lifted a bit, before kneeling in front of you, untying your ankles, muttering, voice low and sultry.  **“One has to learn one way or another…~”**  
His hand slowly touched the girl’s leg as he stood straight again, going behind you. He leaned forward, breathing heavily in your ear. He saw how desperate and beautiful Anti looked like this. His black eyes fluttered close from lust and he growled to you, blindly and swiftly untying your wrists.  **“Look at him. Look how hard he is. Just for you. See the way he’s looking at you. He wants you. Oh god, so badly. He only wants one thing, and you know what that is?”**

You brought your hands to your chest, rubbing where the ropes had been. They had cut into your skin slightly. But it didn’t matter. Not now. _“W-what is it?”_  you murmured, eyes now tracing over Anti’s body, even if you could have a slight idea what he was talking about.

He made you stand up, before bringing his two hands on the crook of your neck. Dark began kissing your lips passionately, his hands slowly roaming your body. Your sides, your butt, your tits. He growled,  **“You. Fucking all of it. He would do anything to tear your clothes from your body, with his teeth if need be. He can’t stop looking at you. He follows my hands everywhere they go on you.”**    
He stepped behind you. You could feel his cock rubbing against you, tearing a whimper from your mouth. You were facing Anti now, who had sat down on the desk, gathered every ounce of strength he had not to touch himself. His hands were immobile, gripping tightly at the edge of the desk, arms almost shaking. Dark lifted your shirt over your head, leaving you now in your bra and jeans. One of his hand climbed up to seize your throat, giving it a soft squeeze. Your body tensed and you squirmed against him. His other hand slithered down, between your panties and your skin. He inhaled deeply as he felt the absolutely soaking wet spot. His voice boomed again.  **“Look at his eyes. He’s looking down there. He knows how drenched you are. He’s looking at you the same way a famished dog would look at a piece of meat.”**  He stopped talking for a second, to tease slightly the girl’s clit. You moaned. **“But I trained him well. And he knows he has to wait until I give him the authorization to come take what he wants.”**  
He kissed your neck, almost tenderly, before whispering.  **“Should I tell him to come, sweetheart?”**

_“N-n-not yet…”_

He purred.  **“Well that’s a shame for him. That means he’ll only be more hungry for you, when he is allowed to touch you.”**  
His fingers began drawing circles around you clit, with more and more pressure, faster and faster.  **“But maybe that’s what you want, slut. Is it?”**

You squirmed in place, whimpering, and could barely manage to even nod, let alone speak aloud. He grinned at the noises, not stopping the motions of his fingers, only getting faster. His black eyes went to find Anti’s.  **“Anti, listen to me very carefully. We are going to come closer. When we get next to the desk, next to you, you will be allowed to touch her, not before. Tear her pants and panties away from her skin, taste her, mark her up if you want to. She will then suck your hard dick Anti, and you will get to come. But. When. I. Tell. You.”**  
Weirdly enough, Anti seemed more conscious than before, even if all trace of humanity seemed to have left him. He nodded, decidedly, his eyes never leaving your crotch. He looked as if he was only led by his lust now. Which was scary to see…. And amazingly hot. You squirmed again, whimpering against Dark’s fingers, wanting so much more. Dark attention went back to you, and he whispered,  **“Are you willing to do that, slut? If you do good, the reward you will get will be…. worth it, believe me.”**

Another nod. Another pained whimper. But no more. You were trying your best not to make any noise, not to move, or shake, or anything. And it was failing rather miserably.

 **“Good girl”** , he growled in your ear. And they began to walk. Slowly. So agonizingly slowly for Anti. His whole body was moving as he was panting heavily, literally a dog waiting to get his reward for being a good boy. Against your throat, Dark’s hand could feel your inner battle to remain calm and he grinned again. Down below, his fingers didn’t stop doing their job, being entirely soaked now. When they were almost in front of Anti, he pulled out his hand, and brought his dripping wet fingers to his mouth, right next to your face, and licked them clean, growling hungrily in your ear. He spoke again,  **“She tastes so goddamn good Anti, you will see pet…. You will see…. now!”**  
Anti almost leaped from the side of the desk, kneeling in front of you. He brought his hands to tightly squeeze your sides, kissing and biting at your stomach. Without even sparing time to unbutton, he yanked your remaining clothes down, immediately bringing his mouth on your hot pussy. He bit and left hickeys all over your skin, before lifting one of your legs over his shoulder, to have better access to your wetness. He licked and sucked and tasted your delicious wetness, growling like a beast. You lost balance and was forced to fall backwards in Dark’s arms. He chuckled before kissing your jawline and neck from behind, leaving hickeys as well.

Your head leaned into Dark, eyes rolling back in your head. God, it felt so fucking good. You struggled a little bit, not in the position to reach your hand down to Anti’s head, to force him closer. You were shaking madly, moaning loudly as Anti’s talented tongue worked at your pussy. And the bites Dark left down weren’t helping a lot either. You wrapped your legs around Anti’s head, your hands having Dark’s suit in a death grip.  
_“HhhhnNMMMNGGN- F-fuck- s-so good- keep- keep g-going…. please.”_

Dark growled.  **“You hear that Anti? I know how talented your mouth is…. Show her…”**  
Anti made a happy growling sound before getting back to work, even better than before. His lips were moving in sync with his tongue as it lapped and prodded your entrance, over and over. He was nuzzling his nose over your clit as well, his breathing and growls sending wonderful vibrations. His hands were holding tightly your buttcheeks, playing with them the entire time. As if your pussy juices gave him back his speech, he began muttering something to himself, unintelligible to the two others, but they could probably guess what it was. “Mine”. “Taste so good”. “Goddammit”. “Mine”. “Mine”. “Mine”.   
Dark’s hands took hold of your tits, massaging them forcefully, teasing the nipples as he was moving, never stopping once the rough kissing and nibbling of your neck.

_“I- s-shit- I- p-please fuck me s-sir- please- I n-need one of y-you in me- please-”_

The two men almost growled in unison, getting their job done harder, each at their spot, driving you crazy even faster.  **“One of us hm? Do you have something to say Anti?”**  
Between your legs, Anti growled again, clutching your body even tighter. He replied, almost without bringing his face away from you. ** _“Oh my GOD you have no idea how i fucking want her. I want her Master. Please, please, please Master, I need her. She’s so fucking tight, so fucking-…. urGGHHH …. I need her Dark, PLEASE.”_**

Dark groaned from satisfaction, before lifting one of his hands to grab forcefully your lower jaw, tilting it towards him. He looked deep into your eyes, only to see an infinite need and lust. Your eyes were watering and you were almost drooling on yourself. He bit at your jaw, growling some more, tasting your skin and your want. He wanted to fuck you himself. Really badly. But a second thought reminded him that he had edged Anti way long enough. This would be his reward for being such a good boy. He violently let go of your chin and stepped back, declaring,  **“Alright. Anti, she is yours.”**

**_“ARRRgh!! Thank you Master! Fucking hell….”_ **

These last words were pronounced into a guttural noise, surprising knowing Anti’s higher pitched voice. He stood on his feet, as steadily as he could, pressing your frail body as close to his as possible, one of his hands going to your lower back to press you against him even more. You were feeling so unsteady it was hard for you to resist. Not that you really wanted to anyway. Anti’s other hand went on the back of your neck so he could hungrily kiss you, making you taste the taste of your own pussy off his lips in the process. He growled:  ** _“Can you taste how good your pussy is from my mouth slut? Can you?”_**

This heated kiss lasted a few more moments before leaving you, short of breath, lips puffy and red. He pulled back, his eyes swirling with bestiality: **_“Now on all fours, whore. Now.”_**

Your stumbled to the floor, barely able to hold yourself up. You looked over your shoulder, watching Anti’s every move longingly and lustfully. God you wanted him too. Maybe it wasn’t as… feral as Anti’s way of showing it, but it was still twisting your guts.

Anti caught this look, this need, this lust, this-…. Fuck. Seeing the girl’s butt almost into the air, all open, willing and just for him, this was amazingly hot. His cock was still rock hard, and you were soaking wet, your juice dripping on your thighs. He rubbed himself closer to you, making you whimper. A deep growl rumbled in his chest as he leaned forward, bringing his hands on your sides, caressing your soft flesh. He bent down and bit right above your hips, maintaining you in place with his strong hands. He muttered, lining his cock with your entrance, coating it in your juices, teasing you at the same time,  ** _“I’m going to fuck you so hard slut, you have no idea. You’re not going to walk straight for a whole week, lemme tell ya. Is that what you want you dirty fuck toy? Say it.”_**

_“Y-yes sir- please. I need y-you-”_

He chuckled loudly before thrusting all the way in, balls deep into you. He grunted lowly, before pulling back and slamming back in rapidly. Each time, your whole body jerked forwards, high pitched moans and whimpers resonating in the room. This was just so good, and you had been wanting it so badly. Soon enough, you were not able to hold into your place and putting your weight on your hands, so you collapsed, face first into the ground, facial features distorted in pain and pleasure. Anti’s dick felt amazing, and the way he was slamming his hips into yours sent shivers up your spine. You were shivering all over, vision blurry, mouth wide open, drool dripping from your lips onto the floor. You would have stayed there if Dark’s muscular hands didn’t grab forcefully your shoulders to bring you up again. You were forced to open your eyes wide to see your other teacher’s member, right there in front of your face. You blinked multiple times. Dark was leaning over you, as impressive as ever, and he chuckled a bit. He slipped his hand under your chin to keep your eyes on him.

**“Okay babygirl, I am going to teach you today’s lesson. Look at me. Never. Stop. Looking at me.”**

His fingers shifted position, his thumb softly tugging on your lower lip. You were still being thrust in at impossible speed, moaning and drooling and whimpering and gasping. You were almost unable to keep focused on Dark, Anti relentlessly pounding into you, but you managed to keep your eyes on him, on his cock that was so close to your face. You drooled some more, desperately hungry. He whispered, voice sultry, almost exhaling his arousal on you, as you shivered again.

**“Open wide for me darling.”**

Your jaw dropped open, as wide as you could, eyes looking into his with all the strength you could muster.

A satisfied purr rang in his chest when you so willingly complied. He took his member with his left hand, slowly getting it closer to your tongue. A long shiver went through him as he felt the hot wetness of your mouth. Dark grunted when you began slowly sucking on his head, eyes closing from pleasure, as his hand swiftly went to the back of your head, tightly grabbing your hair. He didn’t force anything -yet. You said you weren’t experienced, didn’t you. He would try to control his lust and not thrust into your mouth yet, leaving you get your rhythm, getting used to his size. However, with Anti mercilessly pounding into you, you were forced to get more of Dark in your mouth than you may have wanted, making you gag a bit from time to time, still a moaning mess, sending vibrations to his member, only getting it more stimulation. He growled, his grip on the girl’s head getting tighter.

**“Ghhhh… You’re doing such a good job…. Hhhh and you like that don’t you? Getting rammed by… Professor Anti from behind, while sucking on Professor Dark’s dick at the same time? Ghh…. Of course you do, you little slut…”**

His black eyes locked with yours. You were so beautiful like this, his big dick in your mouth, so… Hungry. Dark growled again, thrusting slightly faster.

You choked slightly, trying to relax your throat and take more of Dark in. Dark muttered something about how a good girl you were, how you did everything possible to please the two men, and how you would do it again, and again, and again. In front of Dark, Anti was still moving in and out of you, his grunts getting louder and louder. He must be getting close, Dark could feel it. He noticed how under him, you were trying to take him all in, so, without thrusting, he simply leaned forward more and more, letting Anti and your own movements do the rest. He wasn’t moving at all and the girl’s lips were around his cock so sweetly, so addictive, a deep groan echoed in the room. At that point, almost his entire length was down your throat, making you gag. He pulled back, let you catch some breath, and leaned back forward. This lasted for a few more minutes, a few amazingly long minutes.

You weren’t doing anything anymore, your pussy was on fire, you felt your climax coming closer and closer and closer, but Anti wasn’t slowing down. Never. He would be coming soon, right? You wouldn’t be able to keep going for long, now. You almost couldn’t breathe, the shaky breaths you could have were when Anti was slightly pulling out of you (in order so slam back into you afterwards), and they were taken when Dark thrusted his own member down your throat. So many sensations; Dark’s hands in your hair, Anti’s hands groping forcefully at your hips to slam harder into you, his dick filling your hole so nicely, brushing over your G-spot from time to time. You were a mess. A drooling, sweating, horny, close mess. You wanted to release, so badly. Soon, behind you, Anti roared:

**_“Ghhraaah… Hhhh I’m going to come into you slut…. A-Are you ready? Do y-you want Sir’s come, little girl?”_ **

The answer came out muffled behind Dark’s cock. It was a quiet, longing  _“y-yes- god please yes.”_

**_“HAHAHA Then you’re gonna fucking get it… GHRAAAAAH!!”_ **

As deep as he could reach inside of you, he released, filling you up. He stood there, short of breath, head probably spinning. His hands were grabbing your hips extremely tightly, you would have bruises all over afterwards. Anti didn’t pull out, simply staying there. When the ecstasy of his orgasm died down, he moved out of you slowly and sighed deeply, loosening his fingers on your hips to touch the girl’s lower stomach, then up to grab your tits ‘gently’, playing with your nipples. The man leaned even more to reach the back of your shoulder, nipping slightly, cackling at the way you were struggling to keep Dark’s cock in your mouth. He, of all people, knew how this felt, because he was like that too. He kissed the crook of your neck, before saying, almost a whisper amid all the moans of pleasure and the whimpers that were flowing out of your mouth,

 ** _“Make him come, whore…. Look how close he is… You seem really good with your mouth, sweetheart, that’s good to know…_** ”

**“Ahhhh… Fucking hell Anti… Y-You have no idea how good her m-mouth feels… Ngggghhh I-I’m so close goddammit…”**

Anti giggled before coming as close to your ear as possible, to whisper again, quieter:

**_“Do you want a tip darling? Stroke the base of his cock at the same time… He will go crazy, lemme assure you…”_ **

Shaking, you brought one hand up, slowly stroking and teasing, You harshly sucked his tip, carefully licking up and down in the same motion as your hands.

**“OH MY FFFFUCKING GOD YES….!!!”**

A high-pitched giggle rang into your ear.  ** _“Told ya.”_**

Dark began leaning forward, grabbing the back of your head with both hands, almost whining at how good it felt. God, your tongue, your lips, on his tip and… He began thrusting forcefully in your mouth, seemingly forgetting how he was supposed to go easy on you. He was now a wild beast, seeking nothing but satisfying his own pleasure. A wicked grin on his lips, Anti had to back off to not get hit by your back and forth movements. He stood up, as steadily as he could before stepping behind Dark, rubbing himself against him, biting hard at his neck. A loud growl boomed in the room, and he thrusted a few more times at impossible speed into your poor mouth before yelling,

**“You’re gonna get my come slut, you’re gonna get it, and you’re going to swallow every last drop, is that fucking understood?”**

You were almost unable to breathe, and unable to answer whatsoever. You somehow managed to nod, eyes watering and closing from the intense action. You were getting weak, your whole body lacking energy and strength. You focused on the movement of your hands, and squeezed harder, getting a roar from the man. Your lips closed around him as tight as they could and he came, for what seemed to be forever. You couldn’t breathe. You tried to cough when he pulled back, his face sweaty and hair messy. He unsteadily knelt down so his face was in front of yours, and looked deep into your eyes. He growled, visibly shaking and vision blurry.

**“Swallow. HHh… Swallow everything, s-sweetheart, d-do it….”**

You did as you were told and collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily, still licking your lips, not enough strength to close your legs together and get some friction. You looked up at them, whimpering and moaning for their attention.

When Dark finally got back to his senses, he sighed and looked down at you before turning to face Anti. The two men grinned and Dark sat down on the floor and leaned down to tilt your face upwards to face them. You were obviously in pain, you had not released yet. Your teary eyes said everything, and it was kind of heartbreaking, really. Dark tenderly placed a kiss on your lips, slowly touching your cheeks with his thumb. He spoke a sultry voice:

**“You did so good for us today, sweetheart. I think you deserve a reward….”**

He walked past Anti to get between your legs. Dark caught the upset way Anti was looking at him, the way he crossed his arms, a slight frown on his features. As he was opening your legs, revealing a puffy swollen pussy, he smirked and said:  **“You didn’t think I was going to step out of this room without having a taste of this did you? Come on pet, you still have work up there.”**

Anti shrugged, and knelt down next to you, kissing you, roughly but yet lovingly. His hands began travelling your body, to your sides and your breasts, slowly massaging them. You squirmed a little when you felt teeth around your nipples and Dark’s tongue on your clit at the same time. A long moan sounded, and Dark got to work. And to say you were thinking Anti’s tongue was talented. Dark must have been giving him lessons because it was even better. He was expertly swirling the tip of his tongue around your sensitive clit, yet applying pressure. It felt amazing. With time, he went more excitedly, his tongue slightly poking inside your entrance, oh so sensitive. Your back jerked, and you brought one hand on Dark’s head, encouraging him to go harder, and one on Anti’s head, who was still hungrily biting at your breasts. You bit your lips, it was harder and harder for you to keep those moans in. Dark hummed and his tongue snaked inside, and he growled when he got the sweet taste of your pussy, even getting some of Anti’s come. He closed his eyes and frowned, insisting on getting even deeper, to make you moan even louder. And he did. Oh, sweet, sweet music. He brought his left hand on you from behind, lifting your leg to rest on his shoulder, and began rubbing harshly on your clit. A high-pitched moan as a response, he purred, getting to work to get your sweet come. Tongue lapping vigorously at your entrance, licking you clean, fingers circling at incredible speed around your nub, you would not last long. A quick glance upwards revealed that your mouth was wide open, eyes half-way rolled to the back of your head, drool dripping on your face. He finally ordered:

**“Come on darling. Come for me… Come, babygirl, now! I want to taste you, come on…”**

You released, gasping, moaning that turned into screaming. It felt as if a dam had broken, pouring our, leaving you breathless. You didn’t know how long it lasted for, minutes, hours, but when you calmed down, you were barely able to breath. Your eyes had fluttered closed, your muscles finally relaxing. God that was, was….  
_“T-t-thank you, s-sir….”_  you breathed.

Dark exhaled deeply, that almost turned into a growl, and he proceeded to lick everything clean, enjoying every single drop. You tasted so, so good. He kept on licking even though you were over sensitive right now, earning a few twitches, which made him smile. He pulled back, coming to sit on your other side, now surrounded on either side by your professors.They both smiled, truly happy, and with a knowing glance at each other, they both leaned at the same time to kiss both your cheeks, making you blush. They both giggled before helping you get back on your feet. Anti went to look for your clothes that had been thrown away in the heat of the action while Dark had lifted you to sit you on a table. He stood there, cupping your cheeks with his palms. He lifted your chin so you looked at him.  **“Thank you a lot sweetheart, this was amazing.”**  He placed a sweet kiss on your lips.  **“We will bring you home now, that’s the least we can do.”**

Behind him, Anti approved as he came back with everyone’s clothes. He softly brought a strand of hair behind your ear, before saying playfully, a bright smile on his face:  ** _“I’ve never been more satisfied being walking in on, to be honest. What about you Dark?”_**

The other man nodded, a small smile making wrinkles appear on the sides of his mouth. Anti continued,

**_“We should do that again sometimes, what do you think sweetheart?”_ **

You simply nodded, leaning into Dark’s hand tiredly.

Anti giggled again and helped you put your clothes back on as you were nearly falling asleep.

**_“Hahaha, our girl has spoken, then! But right now, you need rest.”_ **

Dark nodded, lifting you inside his arms when they both had clothes on. Your head tiredly fell onto his shoulder, and they walked out of the room. Anti quickly stepped towards your seat in class, grabbing whatever you had forgotten earlier and stuffing it into your bag. He followed Dark outside and closed the door.


End file.
